


What Happens When Aaron Hotchner is Accosted by Women

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think you're truly sympathetic to my plight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens When Aaron Hotchner is Accosted by Women

“I could not believe the overwhelming response.I had heard of the phenomenon but never experienced myself.They came…ow, ow, oohhh…”

 

“Did that hurt or feel good?” Emily asked, her knuckles kneading the flesh on his back.

 

“A little bit of both.” Hotch sighed.“What was I saying?”

 

“You were talking about unexplained phenomenon.”

 

“Was I?” he glanced at her without moving his head.

 

“Something like that.” she laughed.

 

“Oh yes, women, that’s what I was talking about.”

 

“You actually hadn't gotten to it yet.What about women?”

 

“They're everywhere.” Hotch said.

 

“51% of the world’s population actually.”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“Uh uh, tell me.”

 

“I had a wonderful time today just being dad.It was a gorgeous afternoon so I loved taking the kids to the Mall and just running around.They just kept coming up to me…wanting to talk, asking about the kids, checking to make sure we were OK.Bree was a big hit.”

 

“I'm sure she was.She’s a beauty.”

 

“She looks just like her mother.At first, it was nice; I didn’t think anything of it.Then it turned predatory.Everywhere I turned there were groups of women plotting on me.I eventually packed up the kids and moved to a different area.”

 

“Aw, poor Hotch.” Emily bent to kiss the nape of his neck.“It must have been horrific spending all that time beating off the affections of horny soccer moms.”

 

“I don’t think you're truly sympathetic to my plight.” He groaned from her firm touch.

 

“Yes I am.”

 

“No, your voice is dripping with sarcasm.I know you, Emily Prentiss…I know your inflections.”

 

“Alright.” Emily poured more massage oil on his back, rubbing it in gently.

 

“Oh baby, that is so nice.”

 

“You deserve it after a rough day of running, tumbling, and blocking sexual advances.”

 

“I am a happily married man.” He mumbled.Her touch was so relaxing; it was perfect after his long day.

 

Hotch was excited when he realized he was going to spend the whole day with his children.Emily’s mother and sister were in town…the Prentiss women would spend their day lunching and shopping.He had plans to let Jack run all over the DinosaurMuseum while he pushed Sabrina in the stroller.Then there would be a picnic lunch followed by frolicking around until the children were all tuckered out.Considering his usual schedule, it wasn’t hard to see why Hotch looked forward to family time.

 

Only being able to include his wife would have made it better.He had her now though.He had her sitting on his thighs, making him feel like butter.He had the scent of her skin fresh from the shower.He had her in his FBIAcademy tee shirt.Best of all he had two kids, sure to sleep through the night, in bedrooms down the hall.The dim lights, candles, soft summer breeze, and the music of Paula Cole was the icing on Hotch’s cake.

 

“You better be happy.” Emily said.

 

“Nothing could make me happier.Except…” Hotch turned over, seeing his wife smile.“There it is,” he pulled her down close to him.

 

“What?”

 

“That smile,” his kiss was passionate.Emily sighed against him.“I lose my heart every time you smile.”

 

“You are quick with the BS, Special Agent Hotchner.”

 

“What?What?” he started tickling her and Emily squealed.Limbs flew everywhere as they rolled around on the mattress. Pillows fell on the floor, they were both laughing hysterically.

 

Emily finally took hold of both of her husband’s wrists.Hotch tried to wriggle out of her grip but she held on with both hands.Her strength was a real turn on.He knew if he tried hard enough he could get out but this was more fun.

 

“OK, you got a hold of me,” he kissed her.“Now what?”

 

“I’ll let you go if you promise to be good.”

 

“I'm sorry but I just don’t see the fun in that.”

 

She let him go and Hotch ran the fingers through her hair.Their kisses intensified; he positioned his body over hers.

 

“Damn, you're beautiful.” He whispered.

 

“I love you, Aaron Hotchner.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Hotch slid off the boy shorts she wore; Emily wrapped her legs around him.She stroked his naked chest.

 

“You're all mine…that excites me.”

 

“What are you going to do with me, ma'am?” he asked.

 

“Get rid of the boxers for a start.”

 

Hotch quickly did what she said.He loved being naked with Emily; her tee shirt flew over her head.Would tonight be nice and slow foreplay and lovemaking?Would it be fast and sweaty; scratch marks on the couple in the morning.They rolled and Hotch decided he was alright letting his wife control the show for now.He touched her skin, liking the way she quivered.Stroking and cupping her breasts, his mouth clamped over a hard nipple.

 

“Mmm, Aaron.” Emily moaned, her hand running down the back of his head and the nape of his neck.

 

He could spend all night on her breasts but they both wanted more.She stroked him now, unnecessary since he was on fire already.Though if asked Hotch would say any and every reason his wife found to touch him was a good reason.

 

“You want that monster in my mouth?” she leaned to whisper in his ear.

 

“Dear God yes, but…”

 

“But…ooh Hotchner, what but are we talking about?”

 

“You drive me insane!” he exclaimed.“Sex; now woman.I want you now.”

 

Emily moved over his erection, slowly sliding onto it.Inch by inch with those little gasps until he filled her completely.She threw her head back as they moved at the same time.It started slow, which was just fine, building with every stroke and thrust.

 

“Oh, oh, oh Aaron.”

 

He grinned, watching her eyes flutter shut and the heat spread across her skin.He went back to her breasts, trying to taste as much as he could before losing control.Emily grinded harder as she felt the tension build inside of her.

 

“Oh God.” She took firm hold of his shoulders.“More Hotch…more!”

 

He held her hips and flipped them.In the back of her mind Emily remembered wanting to ask him how he did that without interrupting the flow.It never happened once.Every time she remembered, he was already doing it and the answer was the last thing on her mind.

 

Emily’s mind preferred to focus on the sweat that formed on his forehead.She focused on the toned muscles in his forearms that never failed to hold his weight, the feeling of that weight on her, the way he always bit his lip in heavy concentration, the thrusting that was pleasurable and sometimes slightly painful when Hotch was excited.Not excruciating of course, he would never hurt her, but a discomfort and comfort at the same time. 

 

“Em, Em, oh baby, yeah baby.” Hotch grunted as she caressed his face in her hands.He let some of his weight drop on her.Emily knew he was as close as she was.

 

“I love you,” she kissed him hard.“I love you; I love the way you make me feel.”

 

“It’s my pleasure.Ohhh God.”

 

It was her pleasure too, and she felt herself falling through the blackness and landing on fluffy clouds of bliss.

 

“Mmm...Aaron!” the feelings started in her toes and quickly moved up.She gripped his back as she climaxed.

 

He was right on her heels, panting as the air left his body.Emily pulled him close; Hotch rested his weight on top of her because she liked it.He remembered the first time she asked him to do it…Hotch knew they had reached a new level in their relationship.It never failed to make him smile when she held him there, kissing him breathless.

 

“That was fantastic.”

 

Another thing Emily didn’t like was when he rated their sex.He usually held back, even though he always thought it complimentary, but tonight it was too much.

 

“Yes,” she kissed him again.“It was.”

 

Hotch grinned, stroking her cheek.Moving onto the mattress, he pulled the light blanket over their naked bodies.Emily cuddled close and sprinkled kisses all over his chest.

 

“Who is going to blow out the candles?” she asked.

 

“I will…if I get to make a wish.” Hotch pinched her nose before kissing it.He got out of bed, turning off the music and extinguishing the candles.Emily held up his boxer shorts.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“Check on the kids; then I can sleep.”

 

He nodded, slipping into his boxers and walking down the hall.Jack was sprawled across his racecar bed, covers everywhere.Hotch pulled up one sheet before laying Constable Bear beside him.In the next room, the mobile and lights show were still going above Sabrina’s crib.She was sound asleep; her father could not help but touch her face.

 

“Goodnight, sweet Bree.”

 

Back in bed, Hotch took his wife into his arms.“Today was a great day.” he said.

 

“Mmm, for you maybe.”

 

“You didn’t enjoy yourself?”

 

“I guess I did.Julia and I always make our own fun.Mother was…mother.”

 

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Hotch held her closer.

 

“She wanted to pick out all the kids’ clothes.I drew the line on the sailor suit for Jack.”

 

“A sailor suit?”

 

“Yeah.The woman is certifiable, but she is my mother.”

 

“I know; believe me I know.” There were so many outfits that Amelia bought for Jack that never saw the light of day.Thank God she never asked for pictures of her grandson in some of those monstrosities.

 

“She wonders what Jack is going to call her, as the step-grandmother.” Emily said.

 

“She really cares about such a thing?”

 

“My mother needs an answer for everything.She also wondered aloud what Bree will call Nat.”

 

“You know what…”

 

“Don't, Aaron.” She warned.

 

“You're right.Right now, I want to focus on the warm feeling in my belly.I had a magnificent day with my children, an equally wonderful evening with their beautiful mother, and now we can sleep.We can sleep and I can make a big breakfast in the morning.”

 

Emily did not even bother to correct Hotch on the “their” mother thing.Blended families were delicate situations and while they were not having any problems with Haley, she certainly didn’t want to create any.Emily decided sleep was a good idea.All of the other issues would be there in the morning, the next morning, and the one following that.Tonight, wrapped in her husband’s arms all that mattered was she had one more day to be a wife and mother.Monday would come soon enough and Monday could have her issues.

 

***


End file.
